TODO CAMBIO EN UNA NOCHE
by buchbeak
Summary: que pasaria si hogwarts se quemara? harry ron y hermione tendran que cambiar de vida, amistades...
1. Default Chapter

**TODO CAMBIO EN UNA NOCHE  
**

**la noche de lo ocurrido**

Era una noche calurosa del 23 de mayo, cuando Harry se despertó de un sueño y olió algo muy extraño, como si algo se estuviera quemando, entonces Harry se levanto de su cama, y fue a llamar a Ron, el cual enfadado con Harry (le sentaba muy mal que lo despertaran a medianoche) se levanto y fue hacia la ventana, para mirar porque entraba tanto humo, desde alli juntos, Harry y Ron, pudieron observar que Hogwarts se estaba quemando y nadie podia hacer nada, corriendo cogieron sus cosas y salieron de allí.

Cuando todo Hogwarts se había quemado Ron, Hermione y Harry se encontraban sentados en un verde césped lejos de Hogwarts, y sabiendo que habían muerto 94 compañeros del colegio, de los cuales no sabían la identidad de ninguno.

¿Dónde irían?, ¿Quién habría quemado hogwarts?, ¿quiénes habrían muerto?,eran algunas de las preguntas a las que harry, ron y hermione deberían descubrir con el tiempo.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas, desde que Hogwarts, se vio envuelto en llamas, Hermione, se encontraba viviendo con sus padres en Kapri, una ciudad cercana a Paris, los padres de Hermione, no podían permitir que su hija se quedara cruzada de brazos, en vez de poder estar dando clases en Beuxbatons, y asi fue, pasada una semana de lo ocurrido hermione ya habia asistido a ese colegio, aunque para ella no era lo mismo, alli nadie la escuchaba, no encontraba amigos, y para colmo, todos la llamaban empollona.  
Mientras tanto Ron, estaba en su casa, tan feliz de la vida, todo el día jugando con sus hermanos al quiditch en su jardín, y mandándose cartas por vía lechuza, con sus amigos (incluida Hermione).  
En cambio Harry, para él todo era un infierno, se pasaba los días enteros en el dormitorio de la casa de los dursley, si hacer nada "lo que daria yo, por estar como Hermione o como Ron", se repetía una y otra vez, podria aguantar hasta que volvieran a hacer Hogwarts asi, y si lo volvían a hacer claro, "pum", oyo Harry en la ventana, Hegwid había llegado con el correo, esta vez llevaba cinco cartas, las cogió y empezo por leer la de Ron:

Hola Harry.

"Bueno quería decirte que hemos quedado Hermione y yo esta tarde a las 6:00, en la madriguera, como sabes es viernes y Hermione no tiene clase, por eso hemos quedado, porque quise quedar yo el otro dia y... bueno a lo que íbamos, que como supongo que no tienes a nadie quien te traiga, he decidido que podía ir a por ti, con mis padres, a ellos no les importa, entonces sí te vienes ¿no?. Pues luego te recogemos  
muchos recuerdos de mi hermana que esta aquí como una pava diciéndome, "ponle recuerdos a Harry de mi parte, anda, anda" y bueno de toda mi familia, porque como me tenga que poner a decirte todos, ya sabes, aquí me tiraba toda la vida, bueno que no me enrollo mas."

Adios.

Ron.

Harry cuando termino de leerla rió y siguió leyendo mas cartas, esta vez de Hermione:

Querido Harry.

"me pongo en contacto con tigo porque no me fio de Ron, alomejor se le olvida decírtelo, que esta tarde, hemos quedado a las 6:00 en la madriguera, que me ha dicho que el pasara a recogerte.¡ahhhhhh!, Harry esta tarde, os contare a ti y a Ron un monton de cosas que he averiguado de lo ocurrido en hogwarts hace dos semanas, me imagino que habre sido la unica que haya buscado información, pero bueno me da igual."

Muchos besos y adios.

Hermione. 

Unos minutos mas tarde, Harry ya había leído todas, la tercera que leyó, era de Neville, que le mandaba muchos recuerdos, y le preguntaba como le estaba yendo... al igual que las otras dos, que pertenecían a Cho Chang y a Dean Thomas. Harry se quedo leyendo en su cama un libro de aventuras, aunque la verdad no le hizo mucho caso, solo de pensar en que por la tarde, veria a Hermione y a Ron, sus mejores amigos, lo demas le daba igual.  
El día se le pasó muy largo, a la hora de comer sus tíos se enfadaron con él, porque Harry, no quería comer esas asquerosas lentejas que preparaba tía Petunia, así que como se cabrearon no tuvo tiempo para contarles lo de esa tarde. El resto de la tarde lo paso metido en su habitación y respondiendo a las cartas que le habían llegado por la mañana.

Eran las seis menos cuarto, y Harry se disponía a prepararse, para cuando vinieran los señores Weasley, lo malo era que no le habia dicho nada a sus tíos, los malvados Dursley todavía, así que tendría que bajar a decirselo. Cuando llego al salon, no había alli nadie "que raro" pensó Harry, habría jurado que ellos hoy se quedarían aquí toda la tarde como siempre, encima no me han dicho nada, pero bueno así sería mejor, se quitaba otra pelea de encima. Lo que no sabía es que la pela sería aun mayor, porque al asomarse por la ventana, pudo ver a tres cerdos con los Weasley, esos cerdos serían sus tíos. Salió, para saludar a los weasley:  
- buenas tardes, señores weasley- dijo Harry- hola, Ron-  
- muy buenas tardes- dijeron los señores Weasley  
- hola- contesto Ron  
- ¿esos son mis tíos?- pregunto Harry, un poco asustado, como fueran ellos, no se lo perdonarían en la vida  
- bueno...si- respondió Ron- es que cuando llegamos, tus tíos dijeron que no te podias venir, que qué haciamos nosotros aquí, tu tío nos dijo que eramos unos asquerosos magos, y bueno ya conoces a Fred y George, como son – Fred y George, se encontraban en un parque que habia al final de la calle, gastando bromas a los muggles que pasaban por alli- bueno que eso que cuando dijeron eso, mis hermanos, los convirtieron en cerdos, Harry lo siento- dijo Ron  
- jejejejejejee- rió Harry- como si los hubieran querido convertir en ratas  
y todos empezaron a reir sin parar.  
Minutos mas tarde todos se montaron en el coche camino de la madriguera, durante el camino, todos rieron un monton, recordando como habían convertido a los dursley en cerdos, y acordándose ya de muchas cosas mas, luego también, empezaron a cantar canciones de esas que se cantan cuando se va en coche e hicieron muchas cosas mas, ya que el viaje fue largo.

Cuando llegaron en la madriguera esperaban con ansiedad Hermione, Ginny... ya estaban todos desesperados, llevaban esperando mas de una hora, y bueno eso no era todo, junto a Hermione había un chico alto, moreno y guapo, y que Hermione les dijo que era su novio, ron y Harry no se lo podrían creer, era Viktor Krum, los dos se quedaron extrañados, así que Hermione les explico, que lo había conocido mejor en Beuxbatons y que era un cielo, Harry sintió algo que no podía explicar, Viktor novio de Hermione, todo era tan extraño, que ni Harry ni Ron lo podian creer

hola a todos espero recibir opiniones de todos, sean buenas y malas. este capitulo esta dedicado a vanesa una amiga que espero que le guste el ff (vanesa que sepas que el tuyo me gusta un monton) muxos besos y xao

**Hablando hasta las 2 de la madrugada**

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, la señora Weasley, les preparo la merienda, un par de tostadas y un zumo de carne picada para cada uno. Durante la merienda se lo pasaron, realmente bien, hablaron sobre como les iba después de todo, todos se partían cuando Harry les contó, la de cosas que les había hecho a sus tíos en mas de una ocasión, como convertir a su tío Vernon en una ratita muy presumida, "si hubierais visto a tío Vernon peinandose su pelito, mientras tia Petunia y Dudley, lloraban sin parar", dijo Harry y todos se echaron a reir, y bueno infinidad de cosas mas, de las cuales Harry no se sentia para nada culpable, sino que las hubiera hecho una y otra vez.

Media hora mas tarde, todos habían acabado de merendar, así que Harry, Ron y Hermione, acompañados de Ginny y Víctor, subieron a la habitación de Ron para hablar, Hermione tenía tantas ganas de contarle lo suyo con Víctor y las cosas que había averiguado, que se le hizo la subida eterna. Cuando llegaron:

bueno, ¿que empezamos por las malas o por las buenas?- preguntó Hermione

hombre supongo que por las buenas- respondió Harry unos segundos después, ya que ninguno se atrevía a responder, no sabían por cual empezar.

A ver…, como empiezo…, eso, bueno lo primero que como ya veis, ha conocido a mi amor, y como ya sabeis es Víctor, la verdad es que es un cielo, me cuidad mas bien, me mima mucho…- empezo a decir Hermione

¡Bueno o nos dices como os conocisteis, o pasamos de tema!- dijo Ron celosamente

¡¡Eso!!- replico Harry

Vale, vale- dijo Hermione, y empezo a hablar- todo empezó, el primer día que yo fui a beuxbatons, yo no conocía a nadie, y todos se metían con migo, pero de pronto vi un angel, que bajaba del cielo (Víctor) y el corazón se me volcó hacia él, llegó a donde yo estaba, que era en la biblioteca, haciendo mis deveres para aritmancia, - como no, dijo Ron- y me dijo- siguió Hermione- hola hermione, que haces aquí tan sola, yo le conté lo que me pasaba y bueno aquí nos teneis, al siguiente día la chispa del amor se fue encendiendo cada vez mas hasta hoy, yo no esperaba que Víctor se hubiera cambiado de colegio.

Ohhhh!! Que bonito- dijo Ginny

Ya lo creo- Dijo Ron en tono burlón, al cual se le unió Harry también con risas

Ya sé, os reis porque a vosotros también os gusta Hermione- dijo Víctor, en un tono un poco desagradable- ahora que vostros, no la habeis sabido cuidar como yo, jejejeje- rió Víctor

No digas tonterías Víctor- dijo un poco enfadado Harry

Vale, vale, lo que digas – dijo Víctor, en tono burlante

Bueno, dejad de pelearos- dijo Hermione- otra cosa buena, es que Harry, ya no tendrás que aguantar mas a tus tíos, te he buscado un apartamento cerca de mi casa, allí podrás vivir, todo lo que quieras, el dueño es amigo de mi padre y se ha ido a España, por lo que le ha dicho a mi padre que se lo cuide durante 2 años o así, a lo que yo dije a mi padre que quien lo iba a cuidar mejor que tú

Muchas gracias Hermione, pero es muy difícil todo, yo nunca he vivido solo, y menos en tierra de muggles- dijo harry

No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado, tu tienes dinero ¿no?- pregunto Hermione-

Ya pero yo no tengo euros- respondió Harry

No te preocupes por eso, que me he aprendido el hechizo "convertus", así podras convertir tus monedas en euros

Muchas gracias Hermione, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido- dijo Harry

Aquí no acaba lo bueno- dijo Hermione- Ron tu te podrás ir con Harry, es un apartamento con 2 habitaciones, y aquí no acaba todavía, es que mi padre ha hablado con Madame Maxine, y habeis sido elegidos como nuevos alumnos de beuxbatons, por lo que ya no estaré sola

Hermione, no sabes lo mucho que te queremos- dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono

Pero ahora queda lo peor- dijo tristemente Hermione-

¿El que?- preguntaron todos al unísono

Bueno pues os acordais, que os dije que sabía información acerca de lo del incendio de hogwarts, pues os la tengo que contar –dijo Hermione, ahora mas triste que antes

Hermione has averiguado algo de quien ha muerto- pregunto Harry

A eso voy- dijo Hermione- os acordais de los 94 muertos que nosotros creiamos que habían muerto en el accidente, bueno pos no son 94, al final fueron 168 muertos, entre los que estaban Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, bueno los alumnos que mas murieron fueron de Slytehrin, el fuego se prendió allí antes, a esos se unen algunos de Griffindor como Seamus Finnigan…, bueno y muchos mas, aquí teneis la lista- y les mostro una lista de 168 muertos con mas de 5 páginas, todos se quedaron impresionados.

¿Quien pudo hacer esto?- pregunto Ginny

Eso quería contaros ahora- respondió Hermione, y siguió hablando- al parecer asustaros mucho y sobre todo Harry, Ron y yo…, alguien, la verdad no se sabe bien quien es, quiere matarnos, o así lo he entedido yo, en verdad todo fue en una pelea, alguien,ese que no sabemos quien es, entró en hogwarts con la esperanza de matarnos, pero los aurores que andaban por alli cerca, ellos sabían que alguien iba intentar entrar en Hogwarts para encontrarnos y matarnos, estos lo pararon provocando una pelea, en la cual ya cuando iban a ganar los aurores, ese alguien hizo un hechizo con el que todos los aurores se quemaron y el bueno con ellos el castillo entero y 168 alumnos. El fuego empezo por Slytherin, se ve que ese alguien, empezó a buscarnos por allí, con la esperanza de encontrarnos, pero no lo consiguió.

Bueno, ¿Y que paso con ese? – preguntó un poco asustado Harry, el tenía la esperanza de que hubiera muerto

Que pasó, bueno pues que escapó de allí sano y salvo, ya que de él no se encontraron los restos, y ahora como todos imagináis vendrá a buscarnos, no se va a rendir tan fácilmente habiendo provocado hasta un incendio en Hogwarts, por eso he creido conveniente que os vengais con migo allí un buen tiempo, alomejor en tierra muggle le cuesta mas encontrarnos- dijo Hermione- ya hable con tus padres Ron, y por ellos encantados, dicen que tanta gente aquí en la madriguera…

Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Harry

Y yo- dijo Ron

Bueno pues mañana mismo estais de camino al apartamento, os gustara, es muy acogedor- dijo Hermione mirando a Víctor, seguro que ellos ya habrían estado allí

Eran las 2 de la madrugada, todos estaban ya muy cansados, asi que decidieron irse a la cama, el día que les esperaba a al vuelta de la esquina, iba a ser muy largo, como sería aquello de vivir en Francia, era una de las preguntas que Harry y Ron se repetían una y otra vez, de camino para los dormitorios, Harry y Ron hablaron de lo bajo que había caido Hermione con Víctor

Pero ¿donde va con ese?- preguntó Ron en tono pícaro

Eso digo yo –le dijo Harry como enfadado

**Cambio de hogar **

Eran las 9 de la mañana, Ron despertó como de costumbre, y muy nervioso llamó a Harry:  
- Harry, despierta, Hoy es el gran día- dijo Ron eufórico

Que gran día- pregunto Harry medio dormido

El gran día- contesto Ron- hoy nos vamos a vivir a Kapri, con Hermione

¡¡Es verdad!!- dijo Harry muy contento

Venga, bajemos a desayunar- dijo Ron

Ok- contesto harry

Mientras bajaban por las escaleras vieron a Hermione y Víctor besándose en un hueco, al lado de la habitación, en la que Hermione había dormido con Ginny, Harry y Ron los miraron con cara de asco, pero siguieron bajando, ya que sino se hubieran tirado a por Víctor, para partirle la cara

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, la señora Weasley estaba preparando el desayuno "sentaros a la mesa" dijo el señor Weasley, este se encontraba leyendo el profeta en la mesa. Harry y Ron se sentaron a la mesa y entablaron conversación con Fred y George:

Bueno y ¿que paso con mis tíos?- perguntó Harry casi riendose

Ahhhhh, tus tíos – dijo Fred- estarán bien ya, el efecto del hechizo, dura solo un par de horas

Que pena- dijo Harry, y todos se echaron a reir

Oye y teneis pensado como os lo vais a montar allí, en Francia- preguntó George

La verdad es que no- dijo Ron

El desayuno está listo, anunció la señora Weasley, y todos se sentaron en la mesa, había algunos que todavía no habían bajado (Hermione y Víctor), y empezaron a comer como si no hubieran comido nunca (los desayunos de Molly, suelen estar muy buenos).

Media hora mas tarde, Ron preparaba su equipaje, ayudado por Harry, este tendría que ir a casa de sus tíos a coger su ropa. Cuando ya todos (Hermione, Víctor, Harry y Ron) terminaron de coger las cosas, se despidieron de todos, la madre de Ron como siempre llorando y se dirigieron a la casa de los dursley, estos todavía estaban enfadados con Harry y sus amigos, con el coche de el padre de Ron, desde allí, cogieron un translador, que esta vez era una caja vieja que se encontraba en Privet Drive, todos se montaron se despidieron del señor Weasley y de pronto se encontraban dando vueltas en el aire.

Cuando llegaron a Kapri, estaban en un callejón oscuro y delante de ellos había un coche muggle, en el cual se montaron (era de Krum) y se dirigieron al apartamento de Harry y Ron. Krum vivía en frente de Hermione, se había comprado un piso cuando la conoció, les dijo a sus padres que así le pillaría cerca del colegio Beuxbatons. Pero eso era mentira.

La fachada del apartamento era impresionante, Harry y Ron no se lo podían creer, " allí vivirían" se decian para si mismos, era un piso de al menos 43 plantas, una fachada de cristal, por la cual no se podía ver nada de lo que había en el interior, pero desde el interior si se podía observar lo del exterior, jardines llenos de rosales, piscinas interiores y lo que mas le gustaba a Hermione cuando iba con Víctor, salas de jacuzzi… todo un pasón.

Cuando subieron al piso se quedaron impresionados era de dos habitaciones, pero con un salón de al menos 50 metros y las habitaciones, ya ni contaros, con una cocina de mármol antigua y con un cuarto de baño que en vez de una bañera, parecía que tenía una piscina decía Ron. Harry y Ron eligieron habitación y se quedaron guardando sus cosas en armarios, (así les dijo Hermione que se llamaban), mientras Hermione y Víctor se fueron yendo para sus casas

luego vengo por la noche, para traeros algo de cenar- dijo Hermione

ok- dijo harry

Cuando ya hubieron acabado de guardar todas las cosas Harry y Ron se fueron al salón y se sentaron en dos sofás, uno en cada uno, intentaron ver la tele, Harry sabía ponerla, antes cuando vivía con sus tíos la tenía que poner todos los días, en cambio Ron estuvo casi un cuarto de hora intentando ponerla y solo consiguió que se partiera una tecla del mando, Harry reía sin parar viendo a Ron, después de medio hora viendola se cansaron y la quitaron, pero como es normal que echen en la tele la vida de una comunidad de vecinos (sí ya lo sé, es aquí no hay quien viva, pero me gusta mucho), decía Ron, pues a mi me parece gracioso, dijo harry, como la quitaron se pusieron a hablar de cosas:

Tío, no te sientes raro aquí- preguntó Ron

La verdad es que sí- contesto Harry- y pensar que estaremos viviendo juntos un tiempo, es genial

Ya verás- dijo Ron- lo peor es tener que ver todos los días a Hermione, con ese petardo de Víctor, no lo soporto

¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry

Tío, yo creo que ya es hora de que te lo cuente- dijo Ron- además pareces tonto, me gusta Hermione, y mucho

¡¡No puede ser!!- dijo harry- a mi también me gusta, eres idiota Ron, yo creía que tu lo sabías, que me gustaba, y que por eso decías tantas cosas de ese, pero ya veo que lo que pasaba era que a ti tambien te gustaba…

Pues sí- afirmó Ron.- me gusta y no la voy a dejar hasta que la consiga

Pero si sabes que tú no tienes posibilidades, que ella me quiere a mí- puntualizó Harry

No digas absurdeces- dijo histérico Ron

De todas maneras que hacemos peleándonos, ella quiere a Víctor- dijo Harry

Si pero ese le va a durar poco, de todas formas no me voy de aquí, porque quería tener una experiencia muggle, así que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra ma…, mejor me callo- dijo Ron

Que sepas que no me esperaba esto de ti- dijo Harry

Y que te cres, que yo si me esperaba eso de ti, bueno dejame- dijo Ron

Pero si hemos venido aquí es por algo, por averiguar quien destruyó hogwarts, junto a Hermione, por lo menos yo

Pero yo, ya no hago nada contigo- dijo Ron

Bueno, ya veo que quieres pelea, pues la vas a tener- dijo Harry

Ahhh que la voy a tener, ok- gritó Ron- vamos a ver quien consigue seducir a Hermione antes.

Eso es pan comido, yo

Eso lo veremos

La verdad Ron, no me esparaba para nada que por una chica te pelearas de esa manera…

¿Qué chica?- dijo de pronto Hermione – lo siento es que tengo llaves y como sabía que estabais haciendo algo interesante, no quise molestaros-

Nadie Hermione, nadie- dijo harry sobresaltado, los dos chicos se habían llevado un susto de muerte

Víctor los miró muy friamente, el sabía de quien estaban hablando. Los chicos se sentaron a la mesa y se comieron una pizza, que había traido Hermione, la verdad es que a Harry y Ron les gustó bastante, durante la cena no hablaron casi nada, Harry y Ron no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la cena, en cambio Víctor estuvo todo el rato coqueteando con Hermione, él sabía que eso les haría daño, no quería que le quitaran su chica (n/a: yo lo entiendo, aunque no me caiga bien Viktor), Hermione se pasó toda la cena preguntando por la chica, de la que hablaban, pero Harry y Ron no dijeron ni una palabra, entonces Hermione se cansó y dejó de preguntar

Acabada la cena recogieron todo y se sentaron en los sofás, junto a la chimenea:

- Harry, Ron- los alarmó Hermione- lo siento que lo diga tan rápido, pero mañana tenemos que ir a Hogwarts, seguro que allí hay pistas.

¡mañana!- dijeron los dos al unísono

Si, mañana- afirmó Hermione

Como podreis comprobar, si pensarais un poco, mañana es domingo, así que no perderíamos un día de colegio

Ok- dijo Harry- por mi parte está bien

Por la mía también- dijo Ron

Lo siento cariñito- dijo Hermione a Víctor- mañana te tengo que dejar solo- y fue a darle un beso

Mejor que os vayáis ya - cortó Harry el beso

Bueno, entonces mañana a las 11:30 aquí, cogeremos un translador

Ok- dijo Harry

Cuando Hermione y Víctor se fueron (que no fue así), Harry dijo a Ron "mañana es nuestra oportunidad de conquistar a hermione, no va Víctor", "eso" contesto Ron., de pronto ambos oyeron por la puerta "¡¡¿Qué?!!", era la voz de Hermione, Había olvidado su bolso, y lo peor, había oído todo.


	2. los problemas nunca vienen solos

**Los problemas nunca vienen solos**

Antes de que Harry y Ron pudieran darse la vuelta, Hermione había cerrado de tal manera, que el portazo se había escuchado en casi todo el edificio. Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta y emprendieron camino hacia sus respectivos dormitorios. En el ambiente Había una tensión difícil de explicar, sus enfados durarían bastante a no ser que algo pasara.

Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación se quito la ropa, se puso el pijama y mirando el álbum de fotos que conservaba de sus padres se quedó placidamente dormido, en cambio Ron casi no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando en que haría o que diría a Hermione para que pudiera enamorarse de él.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron sobre las 8:00, la verdad es que extrañaban mucho las cama, pero lo que esperaban con ganas es a que a las 11:30 Hermione los recogiera para ir a Hogwarts (N/A: infelices…), además tendrían que ir por la tarde a comprar los libros para su nuevo colegio, Beaxbutons.

Harry se preparó una taza de chocolate (había aprendido a cocinar en casa de sus tíos), un chocolate que estaba por allí, posiblemente malo, pero como harry tenía tanta hambre… y tambien un par de tostadas las cuales hizo aparecer, posiblemente de algún vecino.

En cambio Ron no desayuno, el pobre no sabía que hacer y lo que tenía muy claro era que no iba a pedirle a Harry que lo hiciera. Pero cuando harry hubo terminado de desayunar como le sobraba un trozo de tostada lo dejo encima de una mesa, Ron no sabía si lo había hecho a propósito o no pero se la comió como si nunca hubiera comido.

A las 11:30 ambos estaban preparados en el salón, pero pasaron las 11:30 y las 12:00, y las 12:30, así que Harry se harto y viendo que Hermione no iba a recogerlos, decidió bajar al supermercado a comprar comida. Ron solo se dispuso a lamentarse de lo bajo que había caído al estar toda la noche despierto pensando en lo que le iba a decir a Hermione, para que ella luego ni fuera a recogerlos, se sentía como si Hermione lo hubiera dejado plantado en su primera cita.

Harry llegó al supermercado, la verdad es que algunas veces había ido con su tía pero no sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Llego a las estanterías y empezó a coger comida sin saber si quiera que era lo que cogía, pero el le veía buena pinta. Cuando hubo cogido todo lo que él pensó que necesitarían (N/A: tb pensó en Ron) se dirigió hacia la salida, entonces uno de los guardias le agarró y le dijo:

donde te crees que vas, ladrón-

puede ser que a mi apartamento- dijo un poco asustado harry

si hombre, y encima con todo el morro, me contestas de esa forma- rugió el policía

¿que he hecho mal- preguntó Harry ahora mas asustado que antes

Anda por favor acompáñeme a la caja, que esto o lo pagas o te quedas aquí

¡Oh no! – Harry había recordado que no llevaba ni un euro

¿Que pasa chico- preguntó el policía

Pues que se me han olvidado los dineros en casa, ahora vuelvo

¡Pero es que tu eres tonto- gritó el policía- ahora mismo te quiero ver limpiando el supermercado si no quieres ir a comisaría

¿Pero no puedo llamar a mis amigos?

Si crees que ellos te van a ayudar…- dijo el policía- serán unos ladrones como tú

Entonces harry recordó que no tenía amigos, estaba sólo y encima podía ir a la carcel, "que lío" pensó harry

Una hora mas tarde Ron estaba preocupado por su ex amigo así que decidió llamar a Hermione.

hola ¿esta hermione- preguntó Ron tímidamente, el teléfono lo había cogido su madre

sí, pero no quiere hablar con nadie- respondió la señora Granger

es que es un caso urgente- dijo Ron

lo siento, yo hago lo que me dice ella- dijo la señora Granger

pero…- Ron se quedó con la palabra en la boca ya que la madre de Hermione, ya había colgado

"y yo que pensaba que la madre de Hermione era buena gente", se dijo Ron

Unos minutos mas tarde el teléfono sonó.

hola, ¿Quién es- preguntó Ron

tonto soy yo Hermione- dijo una voz, que parecía haber llorado, por detrás del teléfono

¿que te pasa- preguntó Ron

Que no sabía que tenía unos amigos tan tontos- respondió Hermione- bueno ¿Qué querías?

En primer lugar decirte lo siento- empezó Ron- y en segundo lugar, pues que bueno… Harry salió hace una hora y todavía no ha vuelto

¿sabes a donde fue- dijo la chica

No… me parece que al supermercado- respondió Ron

Bueno, no te muevas de ahí, iré a ver donde está

Ok, ¡ahh! Y por favor no le digas que te llamé yo- dijo Ron

Eso ya veremos

Hermione colgó y Ron se quedó sentado en el sillón, aunque un poco inquieto

Un cuarto de hora mas tarde, Hermione había llegado al supermercado, y cuando vió a Harry tirado en el suelo limpiando, empezó a reír.

¡Hermione! – gritó Harry- que ganas tenía de verte

Anda levanta, pero ¿Qué has hecho- preguntó la pelirroja

Bueno, la verdad es que no lo se bien, cuando iba a salir un policía me cogió y me puso a limpiar, porque decía que tenía que pagar

¡Harry, que te ibas sin pagar, jajajajaja- rió Hermione

Por favor ayudame. Rogó Harry

Bueno a ver donde están las cosas, yo te las pago

Allí en el mostrador- repuso Harry

Cuando llegaron Hermione no se lo podía creer

¡Harry, si esto es comida para gatos- gritó Hermione

¿Qué? – preguntó Harry- por eso he estado aquí una hora limpiando

Jajajajaja- ambos rieron al unísono

Venga vayamonos- dijo Hermione

Dejaron las cosas en su sitio y salieron sin que el policía se diera cuenta. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Ron se alegró un montón de verlos a los dos.

¡oh! ¿Cómo estais- preguntó Ron

Muy bien – dijo Hermione, Harry todavía no hablaba con Ron

Esta preocupa…., bueno que bien que esteis aquí-; dejo caer Ron

Mira Hermione- empezó Harry- somos unos inmaduros y unos estupidos( Ron lo miraba con cara de " yo no") por favor perdonanos.

Si como si eso fuera tan fácil- dijo Hermione- ¡¿Qué os creísteis que yo era una muñeca!

¡NO- dijeron ambos al unísono

Mira que sepáis que yo amo a Víctor y no lo voy a dejar por vosotros, por dos imbéciles que no saben ni lo que quieren, ahora me marcho y lo de Hogwarts ya iré yo sola, adiós

Antes de que Harry y Ron pudieran reaccionar Hermione salió disparada de su casa.

Encima de todo lo que había pasado al final Harry y Ron seguían sin tener comida, así que cada uno se puso a hacer lo que quisieron. Harry se puso a leer un libro aunque mas que pensar en lo que decía el libro pensaba en otras cosas, además Ron estaba jugando al ajedrez mágico así que a Harry le dieron unas ganas tremendas de jugar, Ron que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación jugando en una mesa, se moría de ganas de que Harry dejara de leer y decía de jugar con él, la verdad es que sin ganarle a Harry, Ron, se aburría. Por unos instantes los dos pensaron en decir algo, entonces ambos dijeron al unísono:

¡Harry! ¡Ron!

Tu primero –dijo Harry

Bueno me preguntaba si….

¡BUM, un ensordecedor ruido acompañado de un chillido ahogado, penetraron por la ventana. Harry y Ron se dispusieron a asomarse por la ventana lo mas rápido que pudieron.

¡OH, NO! ¡ES HERMIONE- chilló Ron

Los dos fueron hacia la calle, donde el tráfico había parado y toda la gente que paseaba por allí había acudido a ayudar a una pobre niña castaña que ahora se hallaba tirada en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre


End file.
